Halo 4
, intense super happy RPG ballsack bleeds, no online, no co op, the ability to have sex with Marines and you play as AIDS.]] Halo 4 is a lot like a Brute whose IQ is over -40, it is not known if it exists or if it even will. Noobs have wrecked their brain trying to find a ROM for Halo 4 on the internet, but there is hope for them, E3 has announced that Failo Whore will be released on a holiday in 2012, too bad we will all die. it is also the begining of the reclaimer trilogy. it will be release on the xbox 360 lter this year. If you believe 2012 is the end then kill yourself. Overview The game consists of happy RPG battles that are so intense shitty that your balls will bleed. It also involves masturbating to Cortana 8 times (5 of them are Hardcore) and having sex with Marines. You play as Huge killer sperm balls for in co-op of the game, when you aren't killer STDS, you play as the Chief, who recently got a job as a gangster, and apperently doesn't do the previously listed objectives. He hangs out with his homies, like Grunts, the Arbiter and other Spartans. With Chief, you get to rape/fuck women (like Miranda and Cortana), have rap battles, tape videos of you showing of your dicks, search up porn on the internet, rob banks, steal stuff from shops, kill members of enemy gangs, blow up shit, troll on 4chan, prank noobs, participate in Warthog street racing (you get to customize you Warthog to your heart's content), get chased by cops, speak of the worst swear words (including the one that starts with "N", yes I speak of the word "Noodles"), hang out with your gang, go to strip clubs, go to pimp clubs, smoke ciggarettes, drink alchohol, smoke crack, smoke weed, take drugs such as cocaine and heroine, compete in Mongoose burnouts, solicit Forrunner prostitution, and kill Jackholes to eat for dinner. If your console is connected to the internet, you can access Gruntipedia. Yeah, it's rated F because ESRB killed themselves before they got to play as the Chief. Uncle Dolan was also rumored to be on the design team, which was proven true when he gave this speech at E3: "the didact may reutunas the main antgonist nd the gme intridueces new enemies nd weapons as well s the spartn4s nd the unsc infinity. and many other new fetures yet to be ddd." The game will be exclusively for the PS3 and will utilize the SuperUltraReal3D engine. Criticism PROS: *You get to play as the Chief! *You get to teabag! *You get to customize your Warthog! *Chief is a gangster! *You get to eat Arby! *You get to kill Jackholes! *You get to hang out with homies! *You get to rape/fuck women! *You get to have rap battles! *You get to search up SEXXAY PR0NZ!!!1111 *You get to rob banks! *You get to steal stuff from shops! *You get to have gangwars! *You get to kill Assbags! *You get to blow up shit! *You get to prank noobs! *You get to participate in Warthog street races! *You get to compete on Mongoose burnouts! *You get to swear hardcore! *You get to drink alchohol and smoke everything! *You get to huff Thee Pi Lourdd's ashes! *You get to go to pimp clubs and strip clubs! *You get to start sentences with the same thing! *If you have an internet connection, you can access Gruntipedia! *you get your own Slurpee Machine. *You have bottled Gruntiness *many weapons from previous halo games are returning as well as new ones(the DMR, the ROCKET PISTOL, and the PMS Inducer) *You get to DUAL WEILD SHIT! *You get to EDIT GRUNTIPEDIA! There are cons?: *Why would you want to have 8 masturbation sessions to Cortana? (If you are a noob, this should be a positive) *Fucked RPG battles that make your balls bleed? OH SHIT *No LAN play (WTF) *To replace LAN play, it has a free 99999999999999999999999999999$ gift card redeemable at your local weed seller *On co-op you have to fuck Marines and play as the Flood! *Why does Chief have to troll 4Chan? *Why does he also tape videos of him showing off his dick's'? *The only copy without DRM is permanently lodged in the Prophet of Eye Cancer's rectum. *If you attempt to acess Gruntipedia while playing as AIDS, you are only allowed to vandalize it. Gameplay videos thumb|300px|right|Some campaign gameplaythumb|300px|right|More campaign, showcasing lots of stuff. Category: Shit people complain about Category:Halo 3 Legendary Ending Category:Douchebags Category:Mythical Beings Category:Things you shouldn't use for intercourse Category:Things that kick ass